


Body Positive

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [114]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Caring Draco Malfoy, Chubby Harry Potter, Grey Haired Harry Potter, M/M, Slightly Older Harry Potter, So Married, Worried Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is nearing forty and not feeling confident about aging. Luckily Draco is there to remind Harry just how gorgeous he still is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Body Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Plump._ Having a full, rounded shape.

Harry examined his reflection in the mirror, squinting with disapproval at the wizard staring back. His belly was a soft round paunch rather than a six-pack. His still-untameable hair was shot through generously with grey. 

_You’re ancient_ , Harry thought sadly. _Forty in a matter of weeks_. 

Harry huffed out a resigned sigh. His dragon-fighting, basilisk-slaying, Dark-Lord vanquishing days were long gone. 

“Come back to bed,” ordered a warm, familiar voice, “and stop _bloody_ worrying. You’re as gorgeous as ever.” 

Laying there, Draco’s arms wrapped around his plump middle, Harry felt his anxieties slowly vanish. Harry knew he was truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
